


Sick Day

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Roxas comes down with the flu, Sora takes care of him
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 36





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Got distracted at work, have some soroku

The humidifier whirred quietly on the bedside table, letting out a puff of menthol steam into the stagnant air of the bedroom. The whole room smelled of illness and Vicks as Roxas let out a groan of dismay. His everything ached from his fever, even parts of him he didn't know could hurt. His roommate had gone out to get medicine for him after making sure he didn't need to go to the hospital before leaving him to rest in bed. A soft knock on his bedroom door signaled to Roxas that his roommate was back, the other's impulse nature assisting the both of them with how he couldn't call out to signal that he could come in. 

"How are you feeling Roxas?" Sora asked as he stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him before walking over to sit next to his friend's bed. 

"Like death warmed over." Roxas mumbled, grimacing at the raw ache in his throat from an earlier string of coughing fits. 

"You sound like it." the brunet teased as he dug through the bag he'd brought with himself, letting out a pleased hum once he found the fever medicine he had been looking for and reading the instructions on the back to dose his companion properly. "How's your stomach?"

"Its calm for now." Roxas explained, carefully moving to prop himself up with the pillows Sora had brought him before getting him medicine. 

Sora nodded triumphantly as he popped two pills out of the foil packaging before handing them to his roommate, grabbing a water bottle and breaking the seal on it before handing that over as well. "I got us some bananas and my mom texted me her rice porridge recipe, let me know when you think you can eat okay?" 

Roxas nodded slightly before cautiously taking the medicine he was handed. He set the water bottle on his nightstand and smiled at the other man gratefully. Sora smiled back before climbing in under the covers with his companion, wrapping his arms around the other. The blond started to protest but was cut off when his chest became a pillow. 

"You really love cuddling." Roxas noted, running his hand through the soft brown hair gently. 

Sora hummed happily and nuzzled his companion's shoulder softly. "I love cuddling because it's you." 

Roxas couldn't help the embarrassing blush that crept to his face, grateful he could write it off as just his fever if the other man noticed how red he was. "Don't you have to work today?" 

"No, I called out to take care of you." the smaller of the two explained, sitting up for a moment to strip both his and his companion's shirts off. "If we share body heat, you'll feel better."

Roxas didn't believe that for a second but once his friend was curled up with him again, his thoughts went back to just how cute he was. The feel of Sora's soft skin pressed against his, the smell of his shampoo and something so very _Sora_ on his skin, the sound of his steady breathing as his roommate started to fall asleep, all of it made everything so much better. If it meant he could have the one person who could always make him smile and always made his day better there with him, he didn't mind getting sick every once in a while. 

"I love you....." Sora mumbled tiredly as he drifted off, hugging his companion tighter. 

"I love you too." Roxas whispered, pulling his blankets around them tighter. 

He could get used to this. 


End file.
